Lord Tirek
|-|Weakened= |-|Post-Ponies= |-|Post-Discord= |-|Post-Alicorns= Summary Lord Tirek is a male centaur, the older brother of Scorpan, and the main antagonist of the season four finale of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". He is a villain who escapes from Tartarus, steals magic, and seeks to rule over Equestria. He is defeated and banished back to Tartarus by the Mane Six through Rainbow Power magic acquired from the Chest of Harmony. irek is evil, domineering, narcissistic, and driven by an obsessive desire for power. He has a violent temper and fierce nature, which directs towards Twilight Sparkle and the other princesses. He harbors a deep resentment toward his brother Scorpan after his betrayal, describing him as "weak-minded" and "worthless." Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 7-A | At least 4-B | At least 4-B, Likely Higher Name: Lord Tirek Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Centaur Powers and Abilities: Energy Absorption, Energy Projection, Magic | Energy Absorption, Can absorb flight and physical strength, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, BFR to the Tartarus, Portal Creation | Energy Absorption, Can absorb flight and physical strength, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, BFR to the Tartarus, Portal Creation, Earth Manipulation, Forcefield, Can trap opponents inside bubbles | Same as all of the other forms, but far more powerful Attack Potency: Unknown | Large Mountain level (Stole the magic of The Mane Six, Spike, Shining Armor and every other pony in Equestria) | At least Solar System level (Stole Discord's magic, Fought Twilight Sparkle while she was empowered by the magic of the Alicorns) | At least Solar System level, Likely Higher (Stole the magic from the alicorns) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic (Stole the flight ability of every pegasus in Equestria, including Rainbow Dash) | Relativistic (Stole Discord's magic) | At least Relativistic, Likely Higher (Faster than before)' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Above Average (Stole the strenght of every earth pony in Equestria, including Applejack) | At least Stellar with magic (Stole Discord's magic) | At least Stellar with magic, Likely Higher (Stole the magic from the alicorns) Striking Strength: Unknown | Class EJ (Stole the strenght of every earth pony in Equestria, including Applejack) | Unknown, but Higher | Unknown, but even Higher Durability: Unknown | At least Large Mountain level (Stole the magic of The Mane Six, Spike, Shining Armor and every other pony in Equestria) | At least Solar System level (Stole Discord's magic, Fought Twilight Sparkle while she was empowered by the magic of the Alicorns) | At least Solar System level, Likely Higher (Stole the magic from the alicorns) Stamina: Likely low | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Some meters Standard Equipment: A medallion given to him by Scorpan Intelligence: Very high (Tricked Discord) Weaknesses: Not even nearly as powerful as his other forms | None notable | None notable | None notable Key: Weakened Form | Post-Ponies | Post-Discord | Post-Alicorns Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:My Little Pony Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Bubble Users Category:Giants